


The Wolf and The Frog

by Riekouu



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riekouu/pseuds/Riekouu
Summary: Keitaro and Yoichi's couple activites and stories.





	The Wolf and The Frog

**[Keitaro's PoV]**

It’s been a month since Yoichi and I officially established a relationship. We’ve already made a lot of moments during my visits in the camp. He often show his gentle and sweet side to me though he doesn’t want to admit it. But it’s obvious because he gets flustered and embarrassed. It’s surprising to see that he had changed so much ever since we’ve been dating. And I’m really thankful that doesn’t feel lonely or abandoned anymore. I can’t imagine what will happen to him if I hadn’t existed in his life.

Despite his gentle side, he still gets rough on me when we’re making love. He does really know how to please me well. We’ve even tried different positions to make it more satisfying and I can’t wait to try other things with him! Speaking of making love, Yoichi always call me the pups’ mom. I mean it’s really cute but it always makes me blush.

Keichi has been following and cuddling me since the day they grew and it makes Yoichi jealous at times. Scoutmaster Yoshi and Sir Aiden even called us that we really look like a family when me and Yoichi are nursing and playing with the pups. Miss Yuri even asks when will our wedding happen.

After our class dismissal, there’s something that’s been bugging my mine. I’ve been planning to spend a quality time with Yoichi, just the two of us. I’m not sure how to do it or if it can go well. I might need some advice. As I got home from school, I immediately went into my room and packed my things. After packing them, I went down to ask my sister if she can drive me to the camp.“Oh Kei you’re already here! Why are you in a hurry?” she said to me as she saw me rushing down at the stairs.

As I got down, I asked her, “Hey sis! I’ll go to the camp today and spend the school holidays there. Can you drive me there?”  

“Why Kei? Do you want to see your boyfriend that bad?” she responded with a smirk on her face. “Are you also gonna go there wearing your school uniform again?”

“Yeah. I promised that I’ll go there as my school ends and spend my time with him” I exclaimed. “Is it ok to you if I’ll spend my 4 days there?”

“No, not at all! I’ll prepare the car” She walked towards the garage and I heard the engine starting. She said loudly “Don’t forget to double check your things ok.”

“Thank you sis!” I big smile appeared on my face after hearing it. After checking my things again, I went to the garage and got in the front seat. It’s been an hour and a half since we’re driving around. It’s getting pretty late, huh. I sat my elbow on the window and rested my head on my hand. I looked up and saw the grayish sky, the tall buildings and the flock of different birds flying through the heart-shaped cloud. “This is a nice scene!” l said to myself. I grabbed my camera and opened the window to take a picture of the beautiful scenario. After taking a picture, I looked down and saw the busy cars that waits to move and heard the loud honking. The traffic seems to be heavy. It’s getting pretty bored so I decided to call Yoichi. I grabbed my phone and dialed Sir Yoshinori’s number. The phone rings for a while and then I someone picked it up.

“Scoutmaster Yoshinori! It’s me Keitaro.” I greeted with enthusiasm.

A different voice responded, “Hey there Keitaro! Oh it is Aiden you’re speaking to. Yoshinori went out for a bit. You’ll be coming here today right? I’ll call Yoichi.”

“Oh thank you Sir Aiden!” Wow he automatically knew what I need. Sir Aiden hanged the phone and I waited for a few seconds to get it picked up. I can hear loud and rushing footsteps through the phone. It must be Yoichi. “KEITARO!! You’re late!!” I hear him shouting with so much energy that it almost hurt my ear.

“C-calm down Yoichi! Don’t talk too loud” I exclaimed. “I’m sorry I’m a bit late, we got caught by the traffic.”

“Ugh… Fine… I’m sorry.” What did I just heard?! “Yoichi did you just?” I asked him in awe. “GAH Forget about that! When will you arrive here?! The pups are waiting already!”

I let out a sigh before responding to him. “Alright, alright. I should be there around night. I’m really sorry I won’t be early there. But don’t worry I have a great news for you. I’ll tell you when I get there”

“What’s the great news Keitaro?! Spill it already!” Yoichi demanded.

“Nope hehehehe~ be a good boy and wait for me Yoichi.”

“GAH! STOP CALLING ME A GOOD BOY! I’m supposed to be the one who’s calling names!”

“Haha, Alright Yoichi. If you say so” I responded with a laugh. “It’s cute when you act that kind of way.”

“S-SHUT UP! Just hurry up and go here already, dummy! ”

“Okay Yoichi. By the way, I have to go now!”

“Yeah yeah. See you later” As I was about to end the call, I heard him mutter “I love you” Good thing I haven’t completely ended the call yet. “I love you too Yoichi! See you soon!” I responded back and turned off the call. I let out a deep sigh. I looked at the windows and think of my problem earlier. What should I do to have some fun with Yoichi? Having sex all day, cuddling and playing with the pups are fun but I feel like something is lacking. After some time, I thought maybe we can go on some place, like a couple dating. This idea made me hyped but I realize where can we go?

I heard a voice in the midst of thinking our date. “Kei, what’s with the down face you have? Having some dramatic moment?” It was my sister’s voice. She giggled after saying that.

“U-uh not really. I was just um… distracted about the view! Y-yeah the view is really nice while we’re driving” I exclaimed.

“Keitaro, lying doesn’t really suits you and you’re bad at it hehe~ You know Keitaro, can tell your big sister what’s bugging your mind.”

“A-alright. I have been thinking about this lately. I want to spend a good time with Yoichi and I thought that we should go on a date. I don’t know what place to go though. Yoichi isn’t really a romantic type of guy so taking him in a romantic place wouldn’t fit.” I said to her with a worried voice.

“Aww Kei! I really miss your selfless and caring side” My sister responded with a smile on her face while she drives. “Why don’t you go to an amusement park? It’s fun and exciting there and I know your boyfriend will love it. Besides, I know a place and I’ve you covered.”

What my sister said brought a smile in my face. I blurted with happiness, “Really Sis?! That’s great! I’m sure Yoichi’s gonna have fun there!”

“Alrighty then. I’ll write how you can go there once we arrive at the camp.”

“Thank you sis!”

“Anything for you Kei” Hearing what my sister said really made me excited and happy. I can’t wait to tell Yoichi about this. I’m gonna surprise him! But what should I do when we’re at the park? “Hey sis.”

“What is it Kei?”

I asked her with a bit of nervousness, “W-what should I do when we’re at the park?”

“Hmmm…” My sister paused a bit before continuing. “Well, maybe you should always hold hands together. Take him to rides that he’ll surely love. Like something dangerous, I guess. Also treat him his favorite foods! Play some games with him. When night strikes, you should go to the Ferris wheel and have a romantic moment there. That’s what you can do.”

Hearing this from my sister made my whole body jump with excitement “Thank you so much Sis! I’ll remember that”

“Welcome Kei~ Don’t forget to have fun though.” She said back with a smile. After that, it’s been silent for a while.I continued sightseeing until we arrived at the camp. As I got out of the car, my sister called me

“Oh by the way Kei…” My sister handed me some money and a piece of paper.

I asked her, “What is this for?”

She smiled, “You can use that money for your date. And that piece of paper contains the directions for the Amusement Park.”

I was surprised about what my sister gave me. I’m so happy “Thank you very much!” I was overjoyed. “Well I’m off now Sis! See you next week!” I told her as I walk to the camp’s entrance. I waved goodbye to her.

My sister waved back “Take care Keitaro and have fun!”

After our farewells, I immediately went to the camp entrance and I saw Yoichi waiting there with the pups. I ran towards them, calling out their names. I hugged Yoichi once I arrived to them. I also gave the pups a hug. “I miss you so much Yoichi!”

“I miss you too, dummy! Now let’s go inside and tell me that news!” Yoichi said. We went inside the camp and we’re heading to the cabin with the pups following us and then I remembered something. “Oh I have something for the pups!” I grabbed a piece of plastic out of my bag. “I have some toys you can play!” The puppies barked and wag their tail happily.

“Would you look at that, Keitaro got you boys a toy. He’s acting like a real mom.” Yoichi proudly said. We straightly went into the cabin without looking for Scoutmaster Yoshi and Sir Aiden. I’m too excited to tell Yoichi my stay and our date. I sat on our bed and let out a sigh.

Yoichi sat beside me and asked, “So what’s your great news about?”

“Well, I’m gonna stay here for 4 days and-”

“4 DAYS?! FUCK YEAH I’M GONNA HAVE MORE TIME WITH YOU!”

“Yeah! And we’re going on a date Yoichi! Just the two of us!”

“DATE?!” Yoichi exclaimed. “Where?!”

“It’s a secret Yoichi~” I laughed playfully

“That better be an exciting place and not some romantic shit, Keitaro.”

“Don’t worry it won’t be. And by the way did you take a bath already~”

“N-no why would I?! I said I don’t stink. And I don’t want to because it’s not like I want to take with you. I just don’t want to waste time bathing.

“Then let’s take a bath together.”

“F-fine.” Both of us went together in the bathroom and stripped our clothes. We did the usual thing we do in the showers. After that, we dressed up and we went into the mess hall to eat dinner. We also had a little talk with Scoutmaster Yoshi and Sir Aiden and as for Ms. Yuri, she kept fantasizing. Yoichi and I also nursed the pups and played with them using the toys I bought. Keichi kept being clingy to me. He always sits on my lap or lick my face. After that, we headed to our cabin. We cuddled until it was late at night and we slept together hugging each other. I can’t wait for our date tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please spare me. If I have any errors about my paragraph and dialogue formatting, grammar or anything please comment or DM me thru discord (ririon#0001). Also support Mikkoukun and Camp Buddy!!~~ uwu


End file.
